In premises which require security function, it is common to find security personnel at a certain position e.g. a building entrance, reception counter, loading bay, car park entrance etc. of the premise. Usually, there is at least a security guard/concierge in the position to screen visitors whom will use some form of identification in exchange for security passes to enter the premises.
In some cases, the level of security screening is relatively low. The screening of the visitor may not be properly carried out due to the human factors. As such, the registration process at the security position may serve little or no purpose. Further, there is also very little control over the whereabouts/movements of visitors after the issuance of the security passes. It is common to hear that high security premises with well-equipped security devices experience security breaches. To improve security of the premises, the building owners may increase the number of security personnel. However, more often than not, the increase the number of security personnel does not translate to better security in the premises. In some cases, the security personnel does not even screen visitors and let the visitors have free access to the premise. In such case, it is not possible to know who and when entered or left the premises, let alone knowing who has not left the premise after operation hours.
Therefore, it is necessary to implement a security control system and security control method to overcome the problems above.